


Grandpa Mike

by HailSam



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics get a talking to, Based off a comic, Cutie patootie, Gen, Nuh uh, Old Man Mike, Punishments, Time Out Corner, also sweet old man, awwww, but no spanking, short one, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt is not young, oh no. He's actually in his 60s, bored outta his wits. His grandkids LOVE Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, so he offers to do a night shift. Why? Well he's old, and bored, and his wife has been long gone. So Grandpa Mike goes to work. Because what could honestly happen at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grandpa Mike's New Job

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU ALL
> 
> ON SU FIC
> 
> I warned that I had been interested in FNAF, and I saw this cute comic where Bonnie tries to scare tiny Old Mike and he goes "Oh ho ho naughty bunny" and SHUTS THE DOOR ON HIM. I love that.
> 
> So here. Have some. Um. This. Have this.

A little girl, her hair in pigtails with the cutest dress on, bounced on her toes as her Grandpa pushed her little brother into the pizza place. Her brother was a baby, so he had to be carted around EVERYWHERE. Sometimes she got jealous, but all Grandpa would say was "At least ya get to dance around!" and he'd play the radio for her! She loved that!

But today? Today they got to go to the greatest place EVER: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Although, she just called it FredFred's place. She loved Chica the most. She would sometimes go up near the huge animatronic and sway with her as if she was dancing.

Grandpa Mike gently took her hand as they found a table. "Now sweetie, just remember-"

"Yes Papa. Kick 'em if they grab me, bite if they pick me up, and come get you if they try to lead me away."

He chortled, patting her hair. "Yes, that's true. Taught you well, eh? You go on and play while I watch your brother."

She grinned, showing her missing tooth, while skipping away to climb in the kid's corner spot.

Mike gently picked up his fifth grandbaby, cooing at the child who started to fuss. "Hey fusspants, what's all that? Come now, ain't no trouble." He patted the baby's back, humming as he looked around.

It was okay. His life, that is. Sometimes however, he wanted to get out more. Sure he loved his grandkids, and he loved watching them, but there were times he just couldn't sleep and he was...well bored on those nights. Very bored.

A young lady came over with the pizza that they had ordered earlier. He thanked her and she sighed. "No problem sir." He looked up at her, and tilted his head. "Dearie, you sound stressed. What's the matter?"

She huffed, and crossed her arms, before swinging them down to her sides. "Well it's just...we had a good applicant for our night guard position and he just-he never showed up." She scrubbed at her face. "I mean, it's not MY duty. I'm just a cashier. But we really need someone and well..."

Mike thought about it. It seemed easy enough, and besides he didn't have a bad heart so he could easily take on any punks that came their way. "I'll do it."

She stared at him. "Um, well it...it's a bit-"

"Dear don't tell me it's hard. I worked four jobs for three years trying to keep a house and home. I THINK I can just sit on my rump and watch an empty building." 

She gave a brittle smile, before nodding. "I'll uh, tell the manager then." And off she went.

He shrugged. Not his business on why she didn't seem to want him working. Ah well. He brought the baby back up to his shoulder, the little champ nomming on his fist, before taking him to the bathroom. "Ah, had to go huh? Well let's get ya changed."

He quickly changed the baby's diaper, going back out and running into a fairly portly man. "Oh! I am so sorry friend! Wasn't watching where I was going much." He chuckled as did the man.

"Well I'm the manager over Fazbear's and I heard that you would like to...apply for our night guard position?"

Mike perked up. "Oh yes!" He shifted the baby so he could reach out and tap the wall. "I get bored so easily lately, what with empty nest syndrome..." he chuckled.

The manager let out a weak chuckle. "Yes, well...um, just come in tonight and...we'll see how it goes?"

Mike nodded. "Spectacular! I'll see you then!"

He put the baby in his stroller, was told all about his granddaughter's heroic mission to retrieve another girl's sandal from a bully, and failed to notice the manager and cashier's looks of pity on him.

The animatronics merely stared ahead, but when the children didn't see, they would make angry looks over what they now knew was the new night guard.

Oh this would be FUN, they thought.


	2. Grandpa Mike's First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Night with the animatronics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update yesterday but stupid thing wouldn't work :/ ah well here it is! Also, I know I put a bunch of new characters (mainly Mike's family) so! Is there any pairings you support or want to see? Not with Mike, he'd probably wallop anyone who'd tried to flirt with him XD
> 
> But like, otherwise. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW.

When Mike reveals to his daughter where his new work is, she rolls her eyes and nudges him playfully. "Oh dad," she sighs, picking up the youngest baby, Peter, "Always needing to do something hmm?"

"Mm," he replied. He watched as Peter giggled at seeing his mom again, as Sara, his sister, twirled around and told her about her day at FredFred's place.

"That's nice, sweetie," his daughter said, before turning back to Mike. "Do you need any help getting there, Dad?" She had that worried look about her, sweet thing. 

He shook his head, and twirled his cane that he'd come to need more and more. "No Janice, I think I'll be okay getting along. I just gotta set my rump down and stare at darkness."

They shared a small laugh, before Janice told him she had to leave to see about Carl. He'd been ill the last time Mike had heard, which was why he had taken the kids for a few days, so with a quick kiss to the cheek she and the babies had whirled out of his house.

He sighed, and hobbled back into his living room.

It wasn't a bad house. Two stories, three bedrooms. One that held him, and once his wife, one that held his twin sons and the last had held his daughter Janice. His sons, Josh and Mark, had grown wonderfully and made him proud. Janice had fallen in love young, but he did not dissuade her. Carl was a good man.

Josh had married another man and adopted Carolyn, a sweet 10 year old whose skin was dark and rich. Mike loved when she would come over with Sara, as they would put on 'fashion shows' by putting on darling dresses and twirling around.

Mark had married a kind young woman who kept bringing casseroles to Mike. She'd been raised to believe there was never enough food, but he loved her cooking so he never said no. Mark had Charlie, a shy 15 year old boy who occasionally popped up just to talked, and Billy, a sweet 9 year old who was loud but loved Mike's stories.

Mike sighed and sat on his couch, thumbing the radio on. He tapped his foot, and waited the time out.

\------------------------------

Soon Mike found himself hobbling from his car towards the Pizzeria. He cheerfully waved at the manager, who gave him the keys, and had given him another weird look.

He whistled after locking up, waving merrily at the still animatronics. "Hello there! Hope we all have a good night, eh?" He chuckled, wobbling into the security guard room.

He muttered at tablet, not too sure of this new thing. His grandkids tried to show him their gadgets, but he'd never had a head for them.

The phone rang. He perked up. "Hello!"

"Hello? Hello?"

"Young man I don't need hearing aids, and I'm sure as shooting you don't either."

The man on the phone seemed to have ignored him, and started chattering about how the animatronics moved at night. Mike nodded. Of course they did, if he had to stand around in one place all day he'd be cantankerous as well! And achy, he thought, rubbing at his elbow.

Oh look, the bunny's gone.

What was his name? Bon? Bunbun? Ah, Bonnie!

He heard a thump outside his open door. He tapped the button for the lights, and there was Bonnie! "Ah, hey there youngun! I'm here to watch out for any punks on the lose." He let out a chuckle.

Bonnie let out a screech.

Mike frowned, and stood up, hobbling over with his cane. "Now, I don't tolerate yelling young man. You quit that."

Bonnie reached his hand in. Mike slapped it away. Bonnie jumped back in shock. Mike shook his finger at Bonnie.

"Now, you go on and go to a corner, you're in time out! Naughty! And when you're out you come back and apologize to me for yelling you got that?"

Bonnie made a low growling noise, and reached out as if to grab Mike.

Mike grabbed Bonnie's hand, leaving the big bunny in shock. "Do you want to make it an hour in the corner? I've had more arguments out of my own teen children! Well, when they WERE teens. You go on, have half an hour to yourself, and come back. Now."

He let go. Bonnie blinked as the door slid shut, and Mike hobbled back to his seat. He managed to get the camera situation out of the way. One of the cameras was focused on the stage, and he saw that the bunny had made his way back. He conversed with the others in some way that he couldn't understand, but they all had shocked looks on their faces, then Bonnie noticed the camera on them.

He quickly marched into a corner and stood there, while Freddy and Chica blinked in shock.

Mike nodded. "Good boy!"

Chica went into the kitchen, having seemed to get over the shocking fact of her teammate in the corner, and Mike heard her messing around. It was fine; when Janice was young she would often try and 'bake' things for her parents in the morning. Somedays it was edible.

Somedays...it was best not to think.

Freddy was standing next to Bonnie, as if trying to lead him out of the corner, but Bonnie quickly shook his head and taken to just standing in the corner.

Mike figured he'd bring something nice for Bonnie for listening. Maybe something for his guitar. He'd get Mark to help him choose.

Eventually Freddy stood outside his door, and the light flickered on for Mike when he punched it. Freddy's face was questioning. "Hello there youngun!" He hobbled over with his cane again.

"What are ya doing over here by the way? Bored, are you?"

Freddy shook his head slowly, as if confused, before tilting his head down the hall. Mike nodded after a moment. "Ah, about Bonnie is it? He can get out if he apologizes. Yelling is not a good form of communication."

Freddy stared in shock, before nodding slowly. He opened his mouth and moved it, only for a few static bursts to come out. Mike frowned. "Can't speak then? Still no excuse. Tell him to come on over, and we'll talk."

He hobbled back over while Freddy walked back unsteadily, as if unbelieving of what happened. Mike could see Freddy 'talk' to Bonnie, who quickly came back to the guard room.

Bonnie stood there, twisting his bowtie in place. Mike smiled from where he was sitting. "Ah you'll have to talk from there I'm afraid. Getting up and down took its toll on me. Do you have something to say?"

Bonnie nodded, scuffing a toe in place. He looked, and felt, like a kid reprimanded for throwing a fit. He garbled out something that sounded like 'sorry' and Mike smiled at him. "Ah, that's better. Now, off you go to play with your pals. Tell Chica not to make a big mess please, and if so to clean up after herself."

Bonnie nodded, smiled a bit, before taking off down the hallway. He stopped, Mike not noticing as he was busy trying to tap at the tablet way too hard. 

Bonnie's only thought was, 'What just happened?'

\----------------------------------------

Mike stood up, cracking his back. The animatronics had avoided him all night after the shenanigans with Bonnie. Bonnie had sat on the stage, glancing up at the camera every so often as if to see if he was being watched, but had never gotten down or put his guitar down. Freddy had chatted with some gold version of himself, and Mike had flashbacks of Josh and Mark, huddled together but not speaking, telling each other things in only the way twins could.

He wasn't sure if Goldie was Freddy's twin or not, but it gave him a bit of relief to have some insight on these two.

Chica had popped by, and had started to screech, but Mike quickly sent her to the corner as well. Bonnie shook his head when she had appeared, as if to say 'told you so'. 

The night ended quickly, and he had seen a fox pop out so often but never came out. He quickly hobbled down the hall, watching as the animatronics, once slumped in their positions, straighten up as if he would criticize their posture. He chuckled. "Well I'll see you fine folks tonight, won't I?"

He merrily waved as two of them stared in shock while Freddy glared. The manager had nearly had a heart attack seeing this grey-haired man hobble out with his cane, chortling to himself before telling him maybe if the animatronics were given breaks, they wouldn't be so grumpy.

The manager stammered, but Mike waved his hand. "Sonny you're only 30. I've raised 3 kids and 5 grandkids. I know what a child close to a tantrum looks like." He nodded, and off he went to home.

He managed to change into some soft clothes, and took a nap, before Janice popped by with Peter.

He got up a bit out of his chair to steal Peter away. "Hello there little one! How are we?"

Janice chuckled as Peter started drooling on his Papa's collar. "He's well. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't overworked yourself...again."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Jan, I told you. I'm OLD and BORED. I know when I'm overworking this time!"

She made a non-committal hum before telling him how Sara was. She was at a friend's house today. Mike jumped a bit, tickling Peter's belly. "Remind me to call Mark."

Janice raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay? Can I ask why?"

Mike smiled at her. "Well when someone listens to me once in a while, I tend to reward them, and NOT send them to the corner."

Janice rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help chuckling either. "Yeah alright I'll remind you. He might bring over Charlie as well."

Mike grin grew broader. "Great! I know how much that kid likes techno-whatsits. I'll bring him to work. Grandpa-Grandson day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY. I introduced a lot. Also baby. Also Bonnie got in trouble ta ta.
> 
> NOTE TO ALL: I am NOT going to have him spanking anyone at ALL. That is NOT a punishment I approve of (unless two grown adults agree to it, and then is sexy times). He IS going to send them to the corner and make them do things that they'll probably throw a fit about.
> 
> But hah can't you imagine an old man just, yeah. My Papa would do that. Scream at him? WOW. WOW. BROKE THE BIGGEST RULE MAN
> 
> TO THE CORNER.
> 
> But yeah. Mark's gonna get something nice for BonBon, and Charlie will arrive! WOOT!


	3. Grandpa Mike's Second Night (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Night, Here comes Goldie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind all the way around. I'll do the whole week with the main, then they'll close for repairs, and somehow find the Toy ones and yay they will all be there YAY!

Mark had a sheepish look on his face, a pan of casserole in one hand, spaghetti in the other, and Charlie out in the care fiddling with his phone.

Mike blinked. 

Mark sighed. "Dad. Susan made these for you...again. I keep telling her not to but you know how she gets. Worried you know?" Mark shrugged, before he had put them in the fridge while Mike looked on and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, that pretty woman of yours. I swear, all she wants to do to all of us is make us stay in and get fat." Mike patted his belly. It was a bit round, but not fat as he was indicating.

Mark shook his head, and they walked out to the car. "She just worries, and this is her way of doing it."

Charlie leaned forward as Mike got in the passenger seat. "Hey Papa. How's it been?"

Mike patted Charlie's arm as they drove to the Pizzeria. "Oh! It's been well. Had two big ol' teens thinking they can run ramshod over me. " Charlie grinned, before sitting back, hearing how Bonnie and Chica had BOTH got sent to the corner. It was hilarious.

They got into the parking lot, and as it was fairly late no one was there. Mike hobbled over and opened the door, beckoning them in. Mark hummed as Charlie poked everything he could, before quickly catching up with the both of them. They entered Mike's office. It had a toy cupcake but Mike could've sworn that was supposed to be Chica's so he was going to let Charlie have a peek.

"Now I'm not too sure Dad, but I think that bunny guy could use this pic." Mike had noticed how Bonnie just used his fingers to play the guitar, and as he had HAD twin boys, he knew you had to have a pic for those unless you want calluses. Mark had gotten a big, bulky one to easily fit into a mechanical paw.

Mike nodded. "Why thank you Mark, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Now, Charlie..." Mike turned to him, but Charlie had already grabbed some cupcake looking thing and messing with it. "Yeah Papa, fix this thing for Chica. Gotcha. I think I can..."

Mike nodded, smiling, before herding Mark up to the stage. "Let's leave Charlie to himself, you know how boys get at that age!" Mark chuckled, before agreeing and they walked back up to the stage as the animatronics started up. Bonnie waved happily while Chica just kind of stared at him. Freddy glared. 

"Hello all! This here's my son, Mark. We got Bonnie a present." Bonnie perked up. A present? He hadn't got one from a human...well unless you count kid's gifts. 

Bonnie bounced over, and used a pre-recorded voice saying, "What's that? Happy Birthday!"

Mark pulled out the thick, purple pic. "You use it to play on your guitar easier. It'll make awesome noise." Mark had kept his old guitar, even though his wife didn't appreciate the loud twangs she did love his other one, the one made of wood that was more country sounding.

Mark looked over at his dad, eyebrow raised, as Bonnie hopped around and twiddled the pic in his fingers before twanging a few chords. "They don't talk much, huh?"

Mike shook his head. "Thinking I'll get Charlie to look them over if'n you don't mind."

Freddy growled, Bonnie was too interested in his pic, while Chica dropped her jaw in shock. Charlie chose that moment to appear with the cupcake. "Dad I fixed it! It's so cute, it reads off recipes and it's squishy which ew, but like, it's got some weird thing in it like a magnet so it'll stay attached and -"

Before he got too far, Chica snatched it out of his hand, snuggling her cupcake, grinning.

Mike tapped her arm, a frown on his face. "Don't you think you should say something for him doing something so nice, Chica? You too Bonnie!"

Bonnie garbled out a 'thank you' while Chica just made a 'yeah yeah' gesture.

"I will put you BACK in that corner, Missy!"

She hugged Charlie, who sputtered and blushed before quickly hiding behind Mark, and looked over at Mike as if to say 'that better?'

"Better!"

The two animatronics started playing with their 'gifts' while Freddy continued to growl. Mike threatened the corner to him, and he stopped, but looked unhappy about it.

Mark shrugged, before turning back to Mike. "Dad I gotta go. I've got work tomorrow, great to see you though." He hugged his dad, before Charlie came up. "Aw can't I stay? I'd like to help!"

Mark shook his head, before leading his son away. "Maybe next time. Night Dad!"

"Night Papa!" 

Mike waved merrily, and made his way to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of time so here's part one! Part two: GOLDIE NO

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Fun. I think that they are merely super AIs, but they had bad experiences with night guards so now they're very...yeah. Also the murders happened but no souls, SpringTrap merely hangs out with Goldie in another part, and well, you'll see the rest ya? Ya.
> 
> TILL THEN MY FRIENDS.


End file.
